csofandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M95
The Barrett M95 (Wikipedia) is a bolt-action anti-material sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Barrett M95 (Barrett Model 1995) is a bullpup-style, bolt-action, anti-material sniper rifle which is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG caliber for each mag. It is extremely powerful and good for destroying Titan, Heavy Titan, Osprey and Comanche in Human Scenario. However, it is very heavy, has low magazine size and expensive ammo cost. M95 costs $5000 in-game and takes 4.0 seconds to reload. Its ammo type allows to give quite high damage to zombies too. Advantages *Massive damage to Human, Zombies and Bosses *Very high accuracy when scoping *Very accurate, even when not scoped *Instant kill to human, except leg *Penetrate multiple walls, Human and Zombies (Up to 5 objects) *Enhanceable *High reserved ammo *High knockback and stun power to zombies Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Lower rate of fire compared to other bolt-action Sniper rifles, but this can be fixed by quickly switch to another weapon, and then switch again *Expensive price and ammunition cost *This weapon is the longest reload time in cathegory bolt-action Sniper rifles. Events *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': Resold M95 origin and X-mas edition on December 17, 2013 (50% sale off for X-mas edition if player owned original weapon). *'Japan': Released alongside Mosque map on October 13, 2010. *'Singapore/Malaysia': Released alongside Hellfire map on April 25, 2012. **M95 X-mas edition was released on 21 December 2012 alongside Zombie Escape, Hidden Mode and MG3 X-MAS Edition. **M95 X-mas edition wasresold on 4 December 2013 alongside Dark Snow and Ice event. *'Indonesia': Released alongside Angel City map on May 8, 2013. Tips In Normal Matches : *M95 does higher damage than AWP in Scenario modes but does lower damage in normal matches. *M95 cost is the same as G3 SG/1. *In the hands of a skilled player, the M95 can be very useful at times. *M95 can be a proper replacement to AWP and TRG-42. *Finish a player with secondary weapons if M95's bullet hit the enemy in any range. *M95 is very accurate. no-scope shots can be perfomed while stading still/crouching, use it when your enemy is in middle/close range. *Note that M95's fire sound is very loud and has low clip size, make sure your shots count. Zombie Scenario *Be careful when buying M95's ammo in any Scenario modes, because it can burn out all your money easily if you don't pay attention. *A skilled player can use this weapon in Zombie Scenario. *Not recommended for dealing bosses due it's heavy weight, low rate of fire, low magazine capacity and has an expensive costs. *Using this weapon against the boss in Zombie Scenario can deal damage about 2000-13000 from 5 bullets. *You don't need to scope when dealing with bosses. just aim straight to him and use quick-switch tactics often. Human Scenario *M95 can kill a Titan with 3 shots to the body, and with just only 1 shot to his unarmored neck. *M95 does very high damage to helicopters and enemy forces in Human Scenario. *You don't need to scope when dealing with bosses in Human Scenario. just aim straight and use quick-switch tactics often. Zombie Mods *Shoot zombies while they're in mid-air to knock them far away, except Heavy zombie and Berserk Ganymede/Common zombies. *Use it in ducts if you have teammate backup for your for maximum performance. *Use it to backup your teammates. *Use it in wide areas/high places if your aiming skills are good. *Use it on common/newly infected zombies, as they're weak and easy to kill. *Make sure you have a good secondary weapon with high clip size. *In Zombie Mods, 5 rounds of M95 can do 1000 ~ 5000 damages to zombies. *M95 can kill a regular zombie with about 10 shots in Zombie modes. *Deadly Shot is not recommended when dealing with host zombies because they often have high HP, coupled with the M95's slow bolt action mechanism. *Deadly Shot is recommended when dealing with most common/newly infected zombies to make quick kills, remember to use quick-switch tactics often because it has row rate of fire and Deadly Shot lasts for only 5 seconds. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GIGN. Terrorists: *David Black: David Black is seen carrying an M95 Christmas Edition in some promotion posters. Variants *'M95 Christmas Edition': This variant is sold during certain Christmas event only. *'M95 Enhanced Editions': These variants can be obtained from upgrading the original or Christmas versions of M95 via Weapon Enhancement method. Comparison to AWP Positive *Does higher damage (+300) *More ammo reserved (+20) *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Negative *More expensive (+$250) *Higher recoil (×2) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+5%) *Lower clip size (-5) *Longer reload time (+1.0 seconds) Gallery Barrett M95 File:M95_viewmodel.png|View model M95 bolt.jpg|Bolt-action M95 reload.jpg|The user loads a new mag onto his M95 Gign m95.jpg|A GIGN operative carries an M95 hs_hellfire_20120425_1757500.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M95_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster m95 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 1367894260_incso_20130506_20130508_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia Poster m95cp.jpg|China poster m95cp2.jpg|Ditto Firing sound Reload sound Pulling the bolt Did you bought this weapon permanent? Of course! No, just buy it 3/10/30 days for testing/no money No, it is not attractive to me No, but ever use it from dead teammates/enemies No, and never use it before.. M95 Christmas Edition File:M95xmas_viewmodel.png|View model File:M95xmas_shoot.png|Shoot File:M95xmas_shoot2.png|Ditto Cs italy 20120130 1010090.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M95xmas.gif|Shoot and reload M95SP-046.jpg|World model M95SP-045.jpg|David Black holding M95 Scenario Package.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster M95xmas hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon c2_1.jpg|China poster 20121226tt_2.jpg|Ditto Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan resale poster Xmas sale 2013.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia resale, 2013 M95 Enhanced Editions m95v6 viewmodel.png|Expert Edition view model m95v8 viewmodel.png|Master Edition view model Cs assault 20120612 0940500.jpg|Japan SAT hold M95 Master Edition cs_italy_20120623_1203360.jpg|In-game screenshot (Master Edition) M96Expert01.png|Expert edition world model M96Master01.png|Master edition world model Trivia *The M95 is heavy and also has high recoil. It is harder to be handled if compared to other bolt-action sniper rifles such as AWP and TRG-42. *In game with enhancement, it can hold up to 10 rounds. *The reload animation of this weapon is wrong, the user must pull the bolt before inserting the new magazine. *The words Henry Stoner can be seen on the Expert edition M95. External Links *M95 at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Barrett Category:American weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:High knockback weapon Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Heavy weapon Category:cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Instant kill weapons Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with X'mas variants